


Bubbles

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humiliation, Pet Names, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Alexa is deeply embarrassed by Nikki's pet name for her. Especially the full version of it.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Alexa Bliss or Nikki Cross or any other former or current WWE women.

Alexa Bliss is not a bottom! Well, not anymore. She couldn't deny that in NXT she'd been passed around like a paid for anal whore, her poor little bubble butt hammered so hard and often that her ass hole was constantly gaping wide open. But that was like a lifetime ago, so it didn't count. Especially as ever since coming up to the main roster she had been a true top. The Alpha female of Smackdown, and then more impressively RAW. And sure, she'd had setbacks, like losing to Rhonda Rousey, and even that total bottom Bayley, and being forced to submit to them, but she refused to be broken ever again, had a career worthy of the WWE Hall of Fame, and most importantly, had turned the tables on all of her NXT tormentors. Well, most of them. And once again she was a champion. Not the one she had been aiming for, but it would do. There was just one problem...

"Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, eat me Nikki! Eat that ass good!" Alexa moaned, wiggling her butt in the face of Nikki Cross.

Which shouldn't have been a problem. Hell, if anyone saw this, at first glance it wouldn't look like one. Tops made their bottoms eat their asses all the time, and Alexa certainly wasn't an exception to that rule. But thank God they were doing this in Alexa's hotel room, because if anyone looked closer they would see there was a giant strap-on secured around Nikki's waist, not Alexa's, making it clear that this wasn't a sign of dominance on the part of the blonde, but the brunette making a butt hole nice and wet for her to fuck. Thankfully so far every time they had done this it'd been a hotel room, because Nikki 'like to keep Alexa all to herself', which somehow didn't piss Alexa off. No, if anything it made her stupid heart flutter.

She couldn't believe that. Couldn't believe that she was letting this happen to her, again. But she just couldn't help it. She thought Nikki would be so easy, but she had been wrong, the Scottish woman effortlessly turning the tables on her during their first time together, and then stopping her from turning the tables back to what they should be. That first time she'd just eaten Alexa's pussy and then ass so enthusiastically, making the poor Goddess so overwhelmed with pleasure that she just didn't have the strength to protest when Nikki started violating her butt. And she just made it so good that Alexa didn't even want her to stop, and actually had her begging for more, which had been pretty much happening every night since, and this time seemed like no exception.

Outside of sex Nikki was so loving and attentive, especially after the sex, and that affection had become as addictive as the ecstasy she could give. It was something no one else had given her, and Alexa was terrified of what it was doing to her. Fucking girls was just about the power for her. She wasn't gay. She couldn't be gay. And yet, falling in love with a girl was pretty gay. But she wasn't, no matter what her stupid heart seemed to be telling her, because Nikki Cross was just a means to an end. She'd just been a way to get a championship. Ideally one of the single titles back, but the tag-team titles were a nice addition to her collection, and now that she had them she should simply put Nikki in her place. Any second now. Any second.

Nikki loved Alexa Bliss's big bubble butt! Well, she loved everything about her, but this was by far her best feature. God, it seemed insane that a woman so tiny would have such a big round ass, but Alexa did, and it was heavenly. Perfect for munching and fucking, and even spanking. It was nothing short of a crime that this ass had ever gone to waste. Hell, it should be a law that Alexa Bliss's big bubble butt was licked, spanked, and most importantly fucked on an hourly basis. Which was a little law Nikki tried her best to enforce as much as possible, like right now when she had her face buried in that big bubble butt and lapping happily at Alexa's most private hole.

Of course whenever Nikki got the privilege of eating Alexa's ass she tended to get a little carried away, but she just couldn't help it. Alexa had the tastiest little butt hole Nikki had ever licked, and she spent literally hours just licking this back door. Tonight was certainly no exception, but Nikki made sure to actually build up her pace, and started swirling her tongue around that forbidden hole, and even pushing her tongue inside it. Now Alexa was being a good girl and wearing a butt-plug whenever her ass hole wasn't too gaping to take them Nikki was able to push her tongue as deep as could it go and twirl her tongue around inside Alexa's backside. God, Nikki was still horrified that Alexa's ass hole had been close when she first got her hands on it, when it was clearly meant to always be loose and ready to be used. Another crime which Nikki had thankfully dealt with.

That butt-plug had already been thoroughly cleaned by Alexa, who had spat it out in favour of moaning in encouragement, and then eventually whimpering, "More Nikki! Ohhhhhhhhh please, please give me more! I, I want more. I, I... oh yes, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssssssss! Ooooooooooh Gooooooooodddddddddd yessssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, more!"

Briefly Nikki considered pushing her luck and getting Alexa to be more specific, but ultimately she decided it would be best to save that for later in favour of just pushing a lube covered finger straight into Alexa's sweet little ass hole. After a few months of non-stop anal sex Nikki's finger could have probably slid into Alexa's butt hole like a hot knife through butter, but Nikki wanted to be good to her girl, and make sure the self-proclaimed top enjoyed getting anally violated as much as possible. This time was certainly no exception, Alexa crying out with pure pleasure as a finger was pushed as deep as it could go into her backside, and then pumped in and out of her. Which continued to be the case when Nikki added the second finger.

It was probably more than enough preparation, but Nikki really loved savouring the few precious moments before taking what was rightfully hers. Especially as she got to enjoy the feeling of Alexa Bliss's back passage wrapped around her fingers. Oh yes, she loved that soft, warm and tight heat, and knowing it was Alexa's most intimate hole. Which was almost enough to make her fist Alexa, again. But no, as much as she loved that, nothing in this world compared to the joy of strap-on fucking another woman's ass. Especially a female wrestler, and that went double for when they actually begged for it, like Nikki was confident she could make Alexa do, again.

Sure enough after a few moments of this Alexa whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what?" Nikki pushed with a wicked grin.

"Fuck me!" Alexa moaned deliriously, "Fuck my ass! Mmmmmmm, please Nikki fuck my slutty little ass! Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, ass fuck me! I wanna be ass fucked! Oh please, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkk fuck me in the ass Nikki. Fuck me good. AH!"

"Say it properly!" Nikki demanded, slapping Alexa's ass to emphasize her words.

"Please, don't make me say it..." Alexa whimpered pathetically, then when there was no reply she forced herself to add, "Please fuck me... Bubbles wants to be fucked. Oh God, I'm Bubbles, ohhhhhhhhh, a butt slut with a big bubble butt, who wants to be butt fucked."

"Ooooooooh, good girl." Nikki beamed, before pushing her luck, "Now spread your cheeks! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, show me just how bad bubbles wants to get her big bubble butt fucked!"

Alexa blushed furiously, and had a very vivid flashback to when she was in NXT. That was the last time she had spread her cheeks for another woman, and while it was such a small thing, it was Alexa presenting her most private hole to be fucked. So even though she'd given up her juicy little ass to Nikki countless times now this actually caused her to hesitate. The worst part of it being, that she wanted too. Oh God, she actually wanted to spread her cheeks in submission, not despite of her memories, but because of them. Oh yes, in that moment Alexa wanted to relive the last time she was sodomized by Sasha Banks. Or anyone in NXT, but Sasha had butt fucked her the most, and as much as she hated to admit it, she had been the best. At least until this little 'sex pot' had come into her life.

"Or not, you're call." Nikki said softly, gently rubbing Alexa's back soothingly, and even adding, "And we don't have to, you know? I just... I know how hard getting your sexy little arse fucked makes you cum. And I just..."

"Just do it Nikki!" Alexa whined, before taking a deep breath and slowly pulling her ass cheeks apart to reveal her butt hole, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass, oh God! Oh Nikki, please, fuck my tight little ass hole! Make it yours! Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, stretch it out, oh fuck yeah, stretch my fucking aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Thankfully Nikki didn't waste too much time by allowing Alexa to continuously hold herself open like this before giving her what she wanted, namely the feeling of the head of that cock being pressed against her back door and then pushed forwards. She then went nice and slowly, making the pain very manageable, and if Alexa was being honest with herself, gave both of them a chance to savour the perverted moment. Then her anal ring was stretching wide enough to allow the head of Nikki's cock to slide through it and into her butt, causing both girls to cry out loudly. The difference being Nikki cried out in pure delight, while Alexa cried out with pain, and of course, humiliation.

Which only got worse when Nikki cackled in delight, "OH BUBBLES! Mmmmmmm, your ass hole looks sooooooooooo CUTE! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, so cute stretching for my big strap-on cock. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, the best sight in the entire world is my Bubbles the butt slut's shit hole stretching for my cock! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmm, stretch for me Bubbles, stretch for me!"

Which of course had Alexa whimpering pathetically, and certainly not for the last time during this ass stuffing. No, Alexa started constantly whimpering, gasping and crying out as her rectum was slowly stretched and filled with strap-on cock, although unsurprisingly those sounds were a mixture of pain and pleasure. In fact, after months of getting fucked in the ass by her eager to please lover, it was mostly pleasure, Alexa becoming lost in the blissful pleasure she could only truly get from giving up her most private hole, and allowing it to be used for another woman's pleasure. Or in this case, their mutual pleasure, if Alexa was being honest with herself. Which might be the worst part of it.

Ever since the days of Lita and Trish Stratus the women of the WWE fiercely battled for dominance with each other, the strong proving that dominance by sodomizing the weak and getting off on the power of it. That had certainly been the case for Alexa on the main roster, just as in NXT she had enjoyed submitting to the blissful surrender that giving up her ass could bring. It would be a lie to say she wasn't experiencing that now, but it would also be a lie if Alexa tried to claim that was the only reason she wasn't enjoying it. No, everything she did with Nikki was so much more intense, it meant something on a completely different level which again, was extremely scary for a girl who considered herself straight.

One possible saving grace was that at least Nikki felt the same way, something the other girl made clear once the butt stuffing was complete, "Oh God, oh God, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk! Best in the world! Now this, this really is the best sight in the world! Your big fat ass full of my dick! Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, your fat ass is sooooooooo full, mmmmmmmm, full to bursting with dick, you little anal whore! Oh Bubbles, you really are the cutest little butt slut in the entire world! Fuck, I love this big bubble butt so much! Soooooooo much, mmmmmmm, now take it Bubbles! Take it up your big bubbly butt. Prove that you really are the perfect little anal bitch. My anal bitch! My Bubbles! Oh fuck!"

Nikki had been practically drooling ever since Alexa's heavenly bubble butt had been revealed to her, although of course the only thing sexier than Alexa Bliss's naked butt was Alexa Bliss's butt hole stretching for her cock. Which admittedly was the main reason she stuffed that shit-pipe so slowly. She felt guilty about that fact, because the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Alexa, so of course, she was also going slowly for her girlfriend's benefit. It just wasn't the main reason. Although Nikki was sure that not even Alexa could blame her for that, because there were only a few things that could compare to the sight of inch after inch of her cock disappearing into Alexa Bliss's back door.

One of those things was the moment her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of her dildo was buried deep within Alexa's perfect ass. Something which Nikki allowed them both to savour for a few long seconds, as she allowed her excitement to get the better of her and she babbled again. Which she continued to do as Nikki slowly pulled her hips back, causing inch after inch of strap-on to slide out of that forbidden hole, before she pushed it right back in. Nikki then repeated the process over and over again, officially starting to sodomize the beautiful and perfect Alexa Bliss, once again causing them both to cry out, this time with pure pleasure, which put a wicked smile on Nikki's face.

That smile was on her face the entire time, but that was hardly anything new, as that was always how she felt around Alexa Bliss. She certainly wouldn't have guessed it, but this pretty stereotypical mean girl had turned out to be her perfect match, at least when she got her 'Bubbles' to admit she preferred taking it up the ass over dishing out the butt fuckings. And again, it was nothing short of a crime that Alexa's perfect bubble butt had gone so long without being fucked. Something which would never happen again, Nikki promised herself that. Oh yes, she would personally make sure that sweet little Bubbles was given all the love she needed. That her big, juicy bubble butt was filled and fucked, and better yet, harder and deeper than ever before.

While Nikki loved the sight of Alexa further proving her submission to her by spreading her cheeks, and never wanting it to end, but she just couldn't resist pushing those hands away so she could grab a firm hold of that round little butt herself and even to give it a squeeze, and then more importantly a good hard slap. Oh yes, Nikki slapped that fat ass as hard as she could so the cheeks could jiggle beautifully for her, as she got an extra loud cry out of her lover. Not that she needed to. No, she got both those things just from her thighs bouncing off the juicy cheeks. Something she got to enjoy a lot more of as she slowly picked up the pace of the butt banging, which would inevitably force her precious Bubbles to beg for more.

Alexa was grateful for the increased pace, but she knew by now if she was going to get to cum, and more importantly if she was being honest, the truly hard rectum wrecking she craved, she was going to have to beg for it. Something she would put off as long as possible, and to her shame, it wasn't to try and hold onto a shred of her dignity. No, that ship had sailed, at least when she was with Nikki. Instead Alexa was trying to hold back so she could savour the joy of being sodomized by someone she truly cared about, the fact that Nikki meant more to her making her enjoy the submission like never before. Which was really saying something, considering the incredibly skilled butt busters that had taken her ass before.

It was hard for her not to imagine some of them now. Not necessarily fucking her ass, but gathered around them, and mocking her for giving up her ass. God knows some of them already thought her relationship with Nikki was suspicious, considering Alexa had gone from gleefully butt fucking her defeated opponents in the middle of the locker room, to sharing them, to she and Nikki dashing back to the hotel room for incredible sex like this. And what if they saw Alexa willingly spreading her cheeks for Nikki? Fuck, that idea should have been terrifying, and yet somehow it made her want to cum. Or cum even more, as the case may be. it also made her want to spread her cheeks again, or at least provide some evidence of her submission, so she could intensify the pleasure for both of them.

Suddenly with a wicked smile Alexa thought of the perfect thing, and while it made her former self cringe at her own shameless sluttyness she just couldn't help but follow through. Oh yes, Alexa just couldn't help lift her body up from the bed sheets so she was on all fours, and then start gently pushing back against the anal invading dildo. Then not so gently, trying to get away with increasing the pleasure, only to receive a firm sign that she should stop in the form of a few hard spanks. There may have been words too, but honestly, Alexa was too far gone to hear them. Or to obey them for that matter. In fact she just continued ravaging her own ass hole, even as Nikki stopped completely, causing her to whimper with need and start to shamelessly beg for what she was craving in that moment.

"Fuck me Nikki, fuck me hard!" Alexa whimpered pathetically, gradually becoming more desperate as she slammed her ass back at her woman, "Fuck me in the ass! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, fuck me up my big bubble butt. Butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck my ass, oh God, FUCKING RUIN MY RECTUM NIKKI! FUCKING ASS FUCK ME! BUTT FUCK BUBBLES! OOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, BUBBLES THE BUTT SLUT NEEDS HER SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE ASS HOLE DESTROYED! FUCKING WRECK IT NIKKI! WRECK MY LITTLE SHIT HOLE! POUND IT HARD AND DEEP, MMMMMMMMM OHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS, AND MAKE ME YOURS! MAKE ME YOUR ANAL BITCH! YOUR ASS WHORE! OH GOD, MAKE ME FUCKING BUBBLES! MAKE ME BUBBLES THE BUTT SLUT! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SHIT, PROVE THAT I'M BUBBLES THE BUTT SLUT! THAT I'M YOUR BUBBLES! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD FINAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

While it took longer than she would've liked Alexa did eventually get what she wanted, Nikki tightening the grip on her hips and starting to jack-hammer her own hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slam in and out of Alexa's ass hole. This in turn caused the pleasure Alexa was feeling to skyrocket, something she ought to savour for a few blissful moments before she went crashing over the edge of a powerful climax. It was then followed by another, and another, and another, which of course only inspired Alexa to truly try and ruin her own rectum on the giant cock rearranging her bowels. God, she'd never known anything so blissful, her last coherent thought of being that in that moment she was truly happy to be Bubbles the butt slut, with a big bubble butt which was meant to be fucked, something she repeated even when she became hysterical.

Nikki tried to hold back from cumming too, but unlike some of her peers who liked to brag about how long they could last Nikki just couldn't do it, not while she was fucking Alexa Bliss's perfect little bubble butt. She tried her best, and maybe she could have done it if Alexa wasn't slamming herself back against her like this. But she did, even if she wasn't instantly aware of it at the time Alexa got so into anal sex that she literally tried to destroy her own butt hole by slamming it back against Nikki's dildo hard and deep whenever she started cumming like crazy. And this time Alexa did it even before she started cumming, and without being asked, and shortly after spreading her cheeks, providing the submission for them both to enjoy, making this moment perfect. Oh God, it was just perfect.

It got even better when Alexa's slutty actions, the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of sodomizing a truly perfect little butt slut like Alexa Bliss caught up with her and Nikki went crashing over the edge of the kind of incredible orgasm she could only have while doing exactly this. While anally dominating her perfect little butt slut. The perfect woman. Her Alexa Bliss. Her Bubbles. Oh yes, no matter what the mean girls might say, or whisper behind their backs, Nikki knew the truth. Alexa Bliss, and that perfect little bubble butt, was hers. She was her Bubbles. And that was never ever going to change. Oh yes, Alexa was going to be hers forever, something at this stage Nikki always became desperate to prove.

Which allowed her to push herself through that climax, and the ones that followed, so she made sure she wasn't the only one having multiple climaxes. Oh yes, she was giving her perfect girlfriend multiple climaxes! And perhaps more importantly, they were cumming together. God, what could be more intimate than cumming together? To achieve the pinnacle of pleasure at the same time? Hell, in that moment it was like they were literally fucking each other, given how hard Alexa was fucking herself back against her. Of course, this only inspired Nikki to make it clear that she was in charge here, and that Alexa was her little butt slut, with the perfect little bubble butt that was made to be fucked. And more importantly, who that perfect little bubble butt belonged too.

"MINE! MINE MINE MINE! FUCKING MINE!" Nikki screamed at the top of her lungs, "THIS PERFECT LITTLE BUBBLE BUTT IS MINE! IT'S MINE, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, ALL MINE! YOU'RE MINE! THIS PERFECT LITTLE BUBBLE BUTT, MMMMMMMMM, AND THIS PERFECT LITTLE BUBBLE BUTT SLUT IS MINE! YOU'RE MINE BUBBLES! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PERFECT! JUST, OOOOOOOOOOH, PERFECT! I LOVE YOU BUBBLES, MMMMMMMM, I FUCKING LOVE YOU, MMMMMMMMM OHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, AND I FUCKING LOVE THIS BIG PERFECT BUBBLE BUTT!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Alexa screamed, unable to help it, "AND I LOVE YOUR COCK IN MY ASS! I LOVE IT! YESSSSSSSSSSS, OHHHHHHHHHHHH, I LOVE YOUR COCK IN MY ASS!"

The addition of those words made Alexa cum so hard that the poor girl actually collapsed face down with exhaustion. Which probably should have been Nikki's cue to stop, but she just couldn't. Not when she could sense that Alexa was still awake, and therefore capable of receiving more orgasms. So she continued on, which really turned the once mighty Alexa Bliss into nothing but her anal fuck toy, a.k.a. what she was always meant to be, as far as she was concerned. Then sadly Nikki had to stop, just to avoid passing out herself, and thus ruining what had been a perfect topping session. In doing so she gave one final thrust, burying the full length of the dildo deep within Alexa's ass, and then extremely slowly pulled out, grinning widely as inch after inch of her cock slowly slid out of her girlfriend's widely stretched back door.

"Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, oh Bubbles, you really do have the cutest little butt hole. Mmmmmmmm, especially when it's gaping wide open!" Nikki moaned excitedly when her dildo finally came out of that cute little back door and showed the scot her handiwork, "Oh yes, soooooooo cute, ohhhhhhhhh, now spread your cheeks! Show you're proud of your cute little gaping hole."

Alexa had been whimpering pathetically as she lost more an more of the wonderful cock from her rectum, when in that moment all she wanted was every single inch of it buried in her bowels. Every inch of Nikki Cross deep inside of her most intimate orifice, claiming her as her girlfriend's butt bitch. She was so delirious with that desire that she barely heard what Nikki said, but the sharp double smack to her little bubble butt, and the fact that her ass hole felt like it was stretched as wide as the Grand Canyon was all she needed to know. And in her delirious state, she didn't even think about it. No, she just reached back and spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could, even doing it slowly and then holding that position like a total anal bitch.

She continued doing that even as Nikki cackled in delight, slapped her hands together with glee, and quickly retrieved her phone so she could take a little trophy of this latest butt fuck. Alexa could remember showing Nikki her trophies. Pictures of Becky Lynch, Mickie James, Bayley and even Sasha Banks face down and spreading their cheeks, displaying their freshly fucked ass holes to their Alpha female Alexa Bliss. Now once again Alexa was the one who's gaping butt hole was a trophy, but at least in that moment she wasn't filled with shame and self-hatred. That was totally there, but mostly she was happy for making Nikki so happy, and even grateful to Nikki for giving her the type of overwhelming pleasure she could only get from having her ass fucked.

"Oh God Alexa, your gaping butt hole is the cutest thing ever!" Nikki exclaimed excitedly after taking a half dozen shots, before proving it to her girl by frantically shoving the phone in her face, "Here, take a look!"

Alexa blushed as she saw deep into her bowels thanks to that picture, before reluctantly replying, "That's great Nikki. You did an amazing job at stretching my butt. Now can I taste it? Please, ohhhhhhhhhh please, you know I love the taste of my own ass after you fuck me back there. So please, give it to me. Please? Let, let me be your ATM whore Nikki, as well as your little anal slut."

"I will." Nikki promised with an evil grin, "If you ask for it properly."

Again Alexa blushed furiously, but forced herself to comply, "Please Nikki, let me suck your cock. I want to suck it so bad. I... Bubbles the butt slut wants to suck your cock. Bubbles is a total slut for butt sex and ass to mouth, mmmmmmm, so please give her the only thing she needs right now. You banged my big bubble butt soooooooo goooooooodddddd, now please let me taste it all over your big dick. Please? I'm Bubbles the ATM whore, and I need to taste my butt!"

"Great job Bubbles." Nikki beamed, "And of course you can taste your own butt. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, good girl, get every fucking drop. Ooooooooh yessssssss, mmmmmmm, good butt slut." 

The second she was given that permission Alexa whirled around and shoved the cock which had just plundered the deepest part of her bowels deep into her mouth, and moaned like the happy little ATM whore she'd always been. Hell, even back when she had been the Alpha female she couldn't resist tonguing butt hole, and even cleaned her own strap-on sometimes. Mostly when she'd knocked a bitch out from making them cum so hard, but sometimes she claimed she was teasing them, when really she was just addicted to the taste of ass. Although there was something weirdly extra satisfying about tasting her own, especially off of Nikki Cross's nice big girl cock, Alexa opening her eyes so she could stare up lovingly at her woman.

Which of course caused Nikki to start encouraging her, "Ooooooooh yesssssssss, good girl Bubbles! You see? You see what being good gets you? Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, it gets you your favorite thing in the whole wide world, getting fucked nice and hard up that cute little bubble butt of yours, mmmmmmm, and now it's got you sucking the butt cream off the dick that was just deep inside your shit-pipe. That's what you want, isn't it Bubbles? Yessssssss, this is what you want, mmmmmmmm, which is why you're sucking my dick so passionately, like a good girl. Like a good little butt slut. Because that's what Alexa Bliss is, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, my good little butt slut! Bubbles the good little butt slut! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, suck it, suck it good, oh yeahhhhhhhhh!"

Only too happy to oblige Alexa began rapidly bobbing her head on the dick, going lower each time until she was taking the whole thing down her throat like it was nothing. Because it was nothing to her well-trained mouth and throat, especially when it meant putting every drop of that precious liquid she craved so much. Then Alexa just continued sucking the cock while staring up at her lover dreamily. Okay, so she hadn't reclaimed her role as a top, and it was beginning to look like she never would. That Alexa Bliss would truly be nothing but Bubbles the good little butt slut. But as Nikki stroked her hair lovingly, and grinned with such psychotic happiness down at her, Alexa wasn't so sure that would be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Alexa Bliss or Nikki Cross or any other former or current WWE women.

Alexa Bliss carefully chose her pose, then announced, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Nikki Cross immediately obliged, her eyes lighting up and for a few long seconds she was truly speechless. To be fair she sometimes got that way while staring at Alexa, because she really was the prettiest girl she'd ever known. Plus she had seen her naked a lot, which also inspired speechlessness. Which was what she had been expecting, but this was even better. This was Alexa Bliss in a cheerleader uniform! Maybe even her old cheerleader uniform? Either way it was a reminder that Nikki was now dating a cheerleader, something she would never thought was possible. Or something she wanted. But now she very much wanted it, especially as Alexa was wearing cute little pigtails which made her look so young and cute. God, Nikki loved Alexa in pigtails.

"Oh my God Bubbles, thank you, thank you, thank you." Nikki clapped excitedly, before quickly adding, "I mean, oh my Goddess, thank you."

Unable to stop herself from smiling at the dumb joke, despite her best efforts, Alexa boasted, "You like it?"

"I love it! And I love you." Nikki smiled softly, "You're so beautiful Bubbles."

"I know." Alexa said bashfully, trying to play it cool, and failing, "I... I love you too, and you're beautiful too, and... erm, Happy Birthday, babe."

"Thanks." Nikki beamed, "Cause I really, really love my present."

"Prove it." Alexa pushed softly, "Unwrap it, and use it."

Which was exactly what Nikki wanted, and it was hard to resist when Alexa turned around, stuck out her cute little butt, and smacked it, however it also did a good job of reminding her of something else she wanted, "In a minute. But it's my birthday, and I want one more present from you."

"What?" Alexa asked suspiciously, nervous of what Nikki might ask of her. And she was right to, as Nikki then patted her lap, indicating what she wanted, "No!"

"Awww, come on Bubbles, just a small one." Nikki pleaded, "Just an itty-bitty spanking?"

"No! Bottoms get spanked, and I'm not a bottom!" Alexa said firmly, and then when the brunette raced an eyebrow the blonde quickly added, "Sure, maybe I like the occasional butt fucking. And rim job. And that time you shoved your whole hand up my ass was amazing... but it doesn't mean anything. I'm still a top. I'm still the top of this relationship. And a top doesn't get spanked by her bottom."

There was a brief pause where Nikki could tell Alexa was struggling to stay firm, then she simply pointed out, "If you're a top, then a little playful spanking is no big deal. You can give it a couple of minutes, then I promise we can move on to whatever you want. Hell, I promise I won't even fuck you in the ass if you don't ask for it. So please Bubbles, do this for me, just this once?"

This led to another brief pause, and then Alexa bit her lip and questioned, "I don't know Nikki."

"Please Alexa?" Nikki pleaded, using her girlfriend's real name so she knew she was serious, "It would mean so much to me, and it's only the two of us here."

Alexa glanced around the hotel room as if just to make sure, and then after another pause briefly checked, "Whatever I want?"

"Uh-huh." Nikki nodded enthusiastically, before quickly adding, "Just don't take off the costume, mmmmmmmmm, it's perfect for spanking."

Yet another pause, this one slightly longer, before Alexa grumbled, "Fine, but just this once."

Which had been kind of been Alexa's catchphrase throughout their relationship, or at least some variation of it. Mostly about things Nikki wanted to do with her perfect little bubble butt which inspired Alexa's nickname. The perfect little bubble butt which was beautifully presented to Nikki when the blonde closed the short distance between them to where the brunette was sitting on the hotel room bed, and after a deep sigh Alexa placed herself over the other girl's knee. Oh God, Bubbles really was the perfect name for Alexa Bliss, or at least her perfect little ass, poor Nikki unable to do anything except stare at that work of art for the next few long seconds, which felt like an eternity.

Even when she reached down and grab that skirt covered booty she just couldn't remove it right away, because even though it didn't feel as good the beautiful sight more than made up for it. So she just spent a minute or two of gently groping Bubbles's perfect little bubble butt, before following through on a promise to dish out a gentle and playful spanking, at least at first. She fully intended to increase the pace later, but that just made it like everything else she did with Alexa. At least when it came to sex. And sure, this wouldn't make them cum, but Nikki was confident that she could get Alexa to like it. Maybe so much so that it would become the perfect little appetizer to a butt fucking.

Although even if it was a one off it was awesome, especially as it fulfilled a lifelong fantasy of spanking a cheerleader. It was funny really, girls like Alexa Bliss had made little Nikki's life hell when she was younger, and yet here she was topping the hell out of one of them. Spanking, and then hopefully fucking her cute little butt. Which was almost a certainty at this point. Hell, the only thing that could be better being if everyone knew. Because it hurt Nikki's heart that everybody didn't know that Alexa was hers. Her bitch! Her Bottom. Her Bubbles. Oh yes, hopefully one day soon she'd be doing this in front of the entire locker room, but for now this hotel room would have to do, and it was hard to complain given how her Bubbles had chosen to dress for her.

Alexa's worst fear was that someone would find out about this, and she had a recurring nightmare where she was butt fucked in the middle of the locker room. Those thoughts always made her incredibly wet, but that wasn't the point. No, the point was that she promised herself she would never go back to the submissive little slut she had been in NXT. She'd been so we can pathetic back then, bending over for anyone who asked, and doing any twisted thing particularly the more experienced wrestlers wanted. On the main roster she had turned the tables on those girls, and become someone she could be proud of. A winner, a champion, and most importantly, a butt busting top. Hell, she had even been Alpha female of SmackDown, and then RAW. And now she was reduced to this.

Worse, there were moments where she wanted to break entirely, and become a full-time bottom again. Thankfully this wasn't one of them. No, not even Nikki could make her enjoy being spanked, thank God. Admittedly it wasn't quite as bad as the last time she had been spanked. Of course, back then it had been Sasha Banks, who she hated, The Boss pinning her down and beating her butt until it was bright red. It had been shortly after she joined NXT, and it almost made her quit. Thankfully after that she wasn't spanked too often, and sticking with the company had been the right choice, because she got revenge on Sasha by giving her the spanking and anal pounding she so richly deserve for treating her that way.

Even though there was no way Nikki could get her to like this, it was surprisingly bearable, her girlfriend pausing in between each strike to massage her booty. Which admittedly Sasha had done, but that was insulting and mocking, when in a weird way she could sense just how much Nikki adored her and those gentle touches. Or at least, just how much Nikki adored her ass. Admittedly that was embarrassing, but it was also a little flattering. And was even something that Nikki did quite often while eating her pussy, or more frequently her ass, so it inspired good memories. And just felt good, as it made Alexa feel both loved and punished for her misdeeds. Like planning on using this wonderful woman for her own nefarious ends, something which actually hurt her to remember.

"Bare bottom!" Nikki suddenly said, seemingly to herself as she pushed up the skirt, grabbed onto Alexa's panties and slowly pulled them down until they were around the other girl's knees, "Sorry Bubbles, mmmmmmmmmm, but a proper spanking should always be bare bottom."

Admittedly Nikki didn't sound the least bit sorry, but her words rang true. Alexa might not like spanking, whether it was receiving or even giving, but a proper one should definitely be bare bottom. And ideally over someone's knee, which was making Alexa feel so more submissive than her last spanking. And wasn't this what she deserved after what she tried to do to the woman she now loved? Yes, this was good, and right and natural, and oh God! Was Alexa actually starting to enjoy this? No, it couldn't be. Well, maybe a little bit, but only because she suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt, and Nikki was just so good at it. Like a thousand times better than Sasha, and even Charlotte. They just punished her. Took out their frustrations on her. But Nikki, Nikki was actually making her like it, something which Alexa had thought would be impossible.

Nikki loved watching Alexa's cute little bubble butt jiggling for her. It was like her favorite thing in the whole world when it was combined with anal, and on it's own it was still pretty amazing, so this was actually a dream come true for her. As in she had dreamed of spanking this beautiful bubble booty, and now she was finally getting to live out that dream she had to make sure this wouldn't be a one-time thing. She just had too! Because just the idea of failing made her sad. Luckily she was confident that she would succeed, because Alexa Bliss practically had 'I'm a massive bottom' tattooed on her forehead. And/or 'the perfect name for me is Bubbles the butt slut, because of my addiction to getting my ass fucked'.

Hopefully Nikki would turn that into an addiction to getting her ass fucked and spanked, so on a regular basis she could have the pleasure of Alexa Bliss bent over her knee, that perfect little bubble butt being presented to her so wonderfully. Normally Nikki was focused on a few different things while butt fucking her girlfriend, but now her attention was mainly on how beautifully those meaty cheeks were jiggling for her, and how they were slowly changing colour under the force of the blows. Namely a cute little pink almost right away, and then slowly through the different shades of reds before becoming angry and bruised. Although she'd make sure to listen out for any protests. Because Bubbles did whimper pathetically, and later even screamed in pain, which broke Nikki's heart, but she truly believed it was worth it overall.

Mainly because by the time Alexa was crying in pain, and kicking her little feet adorably, she was wet. Her little pussy was wet against Nikki's thigh, indicating that her perfect little butt slut was loving having her booty beaten like this. Also there was a telling sign that even though, mostly without meaning to, Nikki had built up the speed until she was really starting to hammer away at the back side of her precious Bubbles, there was no complaining. Sure, Alexa was screaming and crying, but she wasn't trying to tell her to stop. So Nikki took the risk and started beating that bubble butt with every ounce of her strength, which resulted in the forementioned bruising, loud squealing, and best of all, those meaty cheeks jiggling like jelly in an earthquake.

If Alexa didn't become addicted to this Nikki definitely would, and she had to believe she would be able to talk the other girl into letting her doing it again, as the alternative simply wasn't worth contemplating. Especially in this moment, when Nikki very much wanted to savour the wonderful treat which was spanking Alexa Bliss as hard and as gleefully as she could. Of course she also wanted to save some strength for something that would actually make them both cum, so she abruptly stopped the spanking and went back to the butt groping, which she had slowly phased out in order to maximize the effectiveness of the blows. Something she now felt a little guilty about, given how much Alexa was whimpering softly, and pathetically.

"Are you okay Alexa? Did, did I go too far?" Nikki asked nervously after a few long seconds, again using Alexa's 'real name' to show she was truly concerned about what she had done.

"No, it's all good. I'm good. I..." Alexa hesitated, feeling a bit overwhelmed, before cautiously asking, "Nikki?"

"Yes Alexa?" Nikki asked softly.

"Will you, you know... kiss it better?" Alexa actually blushed a little as she asked.

Nikki's whole face lit up, "Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, I'd love too. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I love kissing your bubble butt, Bubbles!"

Alexa then yelped as without warning Nikki lifted her up from her lap, and then dropped her down so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, her bright red ass on perfect display for Nikki to kiss better. Something which Nikki took literally, which honestly, Alexa welcomed. Anyone else would probably just give a couple of playful pecks and concentrate on rubbing the pain away, possibly using some kind of lotion along the way. And/or giving Alexa a rim job. That last thing was probably inevitable, but for the next few minutes, the brunette literally covered the blonde's ass in kisses, massaging away the pain that had been there before, making Alexa let out happy sounds. Well, at first she had gasped and flinched at the soreness, but that quickly went away, leaving her to just coo happily.

This wasn't the first time Nikki had done this, and while it only made them both giggle at first then Alexa could enjoy the feeling of being back on top again. After all, one of her favorite things was making her defeated opponent's literally kiss her ass. Sure, she didn't taunt Nikki about becoming her ass kissing bitch, but that was just because she like Nikki, and had nothing to do with the fact that she was hoping this would lead to an ass fucking, and so far it always had. It was a little hard to feel even a little dominant now though, considering she was fresh off a spanking. Also, Nikki grabbed a hold of her butt-plug and started playing with it, at first just sliding it around inside her ass, but then slowly pushing it in and pulling it out, even stretching Alexa's back hole to the white as part of the plug.

It was so bad that Alexa came very close to begging for a butt fucking, or at least a rim job, but just as she was opening her mouth to do so she cried out joyfully as the plug was pulled all the way out and replaced with Nikki's tongue. Oh God yes, Nikki literally shoved her tongue straight up her butt. Something which was easy, thanks to the plug, and the multiple anal poundings Alexa was now taking daily from this wonderful woman. Something she was normally happy to get lost in, and she was, at least at first. But, as good as Nikki's tongue felt, especially when she swirled it around inside the walls of Alexa's back passage, it wasn't enough. Because to her shame thanks to the spanking turning her on way too much, there was only one thing which would satisfy her now.

Namely, Nikki's nice big cock up her ass, something Alexa now had no choice but to beg for, "More! Fuck me Nikki, mmmmmmmm, fuck my ass! Fuck it with your big hard cock! Please? Give me every single inch of that cock up my big bubble butt. Butt fuck me! Fuck me in the butt, ooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me!"

"Who's asking?" Nikki grinned, after reluctantly pulling her tongue out of Alexa's ass.

Alexa blushed and hesitated briefly, and then told Nikki what she wanted to hear, "Bubbles... oh God, Bubbles the butt slut wants to be fucked in her big bubble butt. She needs it! Please Nikki, give it to me. Please!"

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for my Bubbles." Nikki grinned, "Just one quick favour though? Spread your cheeks! Oh yes, spread those big meaty cheeks wide open and show me the slutty little shit hole which wants to be my fuck hole so bad! Oh yes, that's it, mmmmmmmmmmm oooooooooooooh Bubbles! You really do have the cutest little butt hole!"

Given how desperate she was to be butt fucked Alexa was proud of herself for having the self-restraint of reaching back and spreading her cheeks nice and slowly, which she knew from experience on both sides of the equation enhanced the experience. Which had been originally something she had been hesitant to do for Nikki, but now it felt so natural. Although it was a bit embarrassing to have to hold that position for so long as Nikki retrieved her strap-on, took off her own clothes and then attached it. Then Nikki just stood there for a few long seconds, covering her cock with lube while staring lustfully at Alexa's butt hole. Which was admittedly a little exciting, but mostly frustrating. Thankfully before Alexa had a chance to complain she got exactly what she wanted, albeit after the other girl spat into her open ass hole.

Nikki loved to rub the saliva in when she did that, but Bubbles was so loose back there now thanks to a combination of the increasingly large plugs they were stuffing up there, and of course the relentless anal poundings, it just disappeared into the hole. But if anything it was more exciting, as it meant that even more saliva would be pushed into the deepest part of the bowels of her precious Bubbles, Nikki literally having to clap her hands with excitement at the idea. She then did the same thing after she easily pushed her cock inside Alexa's cute little ass. To her credit she started off slow, as the size of her strap-ons had increased along with the plugs, meaning the head of the toy she was pushing this time into Alexa's ass hole was about three inches wide, but even that now slid in like a knife through butter.

Admittedly, it did cause her precious Bubbles to let out a sharp cry of pain, which hurt Nikki's poor heart. However, it wasn't of pure pain, like the first time she penetrated Alexa Bliss's perfect little butt hole. No, unlike that treasured memory there was definitely a hint of pleasure to it, and then even more so as Nikki started pushing inch after inch of big hard girl dick into that supposedly forbidden hole. Hell, Alexa cried out in pure pleasure a few times, proving just how fitting the title of Bubbles the butt slut truly was. Of course, as excited as she was Nikki desperately tried to concentrate on making sure her girl was okay, which included gently cooing softly in encouragement, especially after the initial anal penetration.

"You okay sweetie? You want more?" Nikki asked softly, fairly sure she knew the answer. And sure enough...

"Nikki, just fuck me!" Alexa snapped, and then after a brief pause softening her tone, "Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little bitch hole! Oh Nikki, fuck me Nikki. Fuck Bubbles! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, butt fuck Bubbles! Fuck Bubbles the butt slut in her slutty little butt. Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk, give her bubble butt every inch. Give my bubble butt every inch! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh FUCK!"

Only too happy to oblige that was when Nikki started pushing inch after inch of cock into Alexa's cute little butt hole. Which again, she made sure to do nice and slowly mostly so she could make it easier on her girlfriend, something which was probably unnecessary, given that she mostly got sounds of pleasure out of her in the process. Not that Nikki regretted it, as she was also going to savour this precious moment and what the most beautiful sight in the world, that being her big girl cock disappearing into Alexa's hot little dyke ass, which was on perfect display for her thanks to her precious Bubbles continuing to spread her cheeks for her. Inevitably though, there was no more cock to give, her thighs came to rest against those big bubbly cheeks, announcing every single inch was buried inside the other girl's backside.

Something that made Nikki clap her hands together and exclaimed, "Every inch! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, that's every fucking inch of my dick right up your bubble butt Bubbles! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's a good little butt slut. My good little butt slut. That's what you are Bubbles, and I love it. And I love you. Mmmmmmmm, and most of all I love this perfect little ass!"

This time there was no response from Alexa, other than the soft whimpers, gasps and even moans as Nikki slowly pulled her hips back, causing inch after inch of dildo to slip out of her girlfriend's most private hole, and especially when she pushed back in. Which was a process she repeated over and over again, Nikki establishing a steady rhythm, and thus officially beginning to butt fuck Alexa Bliss. Oh yes, her precious Bubbles the butt slut was getting her slutty little ass fucked, and the little anal whore was clearly loving every second of it. Something which was crystal clear from the sounds she was making, and the fact that she was still spreading her cheeks and giving Nikki such a wonderful view, which she truly became lost in for what felt like an eternity.

Alexa did love every second of this. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help it. Nikki just fucked her ass so good. Even during the early stages she had stuffed her ass, and was now pumping it, at just the perfect speed to minimize the pain, and eventually massaged away to the point she felt pure pleasure. Admittedly her own sluttyness for anal sex was a factor, along with the fact that she simply adored Nikki, making her body very receptive to her. However Alexa truly believed Nikki Cross was the best butt fucker she'd ever met, better than even Alexa herself, so really, there was no shame to giving up her ass to her. Or at least, there shouldn't be, as Nikki was just a natural butt buster.

Of course that didn't mean Nikki was her top. No, Alexa was cunningly topping her from the bottom. Yes, that's what was happening here, Alexa told herself. Because she hated to admit it, but her days in NXT had turned her into a total slut for anal sex. She'd tried to quit and look what happened. Sure, she managed to go almost an entire year without getting ass fucked, but it had left her vulnerable, and when she had perhaps inevitably fallen, it had been hard and devastating. Now with Nikki Cross she finally had a way to indulge in her insatiable desire to get her fat ass fucked, without having to deal with a cruel Dom like Charlotte taunting her the entire time. Or worse, Sasha Banks.

It helped that Nikki truly cared about her, and even loved her, which made Alexa look forward to not only bending over for her, but spreading her cheeks like this. Oh yes, she wasn't just doing this because it enhanced the feeling of submission that she enjoyed, but because she wanted to enhanced Nikki's feelings of dominance. To give her the best possible look at what she was doing to that poor little ass hole, which had been starving for cock not so long ago. Now Alexa was dating Nikki her greedy little butt hole got all the cock it craved. Girl cock at that, so it would never go soft. Oh yes, Alexa's little lezzie ass hole loved girl cock the best, and she was getting plenty of it now thanks to Nikki.

She wasn't sure how long Nikki slowly and gently sodomized her for, but again, Alexa loved every second of it, and she would have been perfectly happy if they had spent hours just like this. They might've spent at least one, during which her hands were pushed away from her cheeks, presumably so Nikki could feel her thighs slapping against those meaty cheeks, and making them jiggle in the process. Oh yes, Alexa knew Nikki loved that, just as she had loved watching the meaty cheeks of Becky, Mickie and even Sasha jiggled for her when she had been an Alpha. Which was a little painful because of the earlier spanking, but really it added to the pleasure. Which became even more the case as Nikki slowly began picking up the pace, making Alexa wonder if she would have to beg for more this time. Of course, she should know better.

Although what did happen next came as a surprise, namely Nikki suddenly pulling them both backwards and encouraging her, "Ride me Bubbles, mmmmmmmmm, ride my big cock with your slutty little ass hole!"

It took a few long seconds for Alexa to get her bearings, then she whimpered softly as she found herself sitting on Nikki's lap with the full length of the dildo stuffed into her rectum. Nikki wasn't exactly sitting on the ground, more like sitting down on her legs, in a sort of inverted kneeling position, but it just about gave her enough room to move around. Something that she did this time without question, although she vividly remembered the first time this happened while doing it. Back then it had been about the second or third time she was being sodomized by Nikki Cross, and she had been so humiliated it took a lot of coaxing to get her to bounce her cute little booty up and down. Now Nikki barely had to say anything, a fact which clearly delighted the Scottish woman.

She was definitely rewarded with more praise, but Alexa just did her best to bounce up and down, trying to find the right balance between giving herself as much pleasure as possible, while not pushing her over the edge of orgasm. At least not yet. Or even make her want to beg for the privilege of it. At least, too much. And of course, maybe most of all, she desperately wanted to please Nikki. Of course, that was the easy part, the Scottish woman cackling with delight as Alexa bounced up and down, causing those meaty cheeks of hers to bounce perhaps even more in the process. And of course, caused Alexa to let out loud sounds of pleasure, the goddess not even trying to hide them at this point.

There was no point, as while she could just about manage before this Alexa couldn't help increase the pace, and thus increase the pleasure, to the maximum she thought Nikki would allow her to get away with at this stage. Just before this, she could've controlled herself if she tried, maybe, but even then there was no point, as if anyone knew that she was a total anal whore, it was Nikki Cross. But somehow, it didn't feel like she was being judged for that. That Nikki excepted and even loved her for who she truly was. Not like Paige, Charlotte, Sasha, etc had when she was in this position for them. Which really made her heart flutter, and just helped her hold out for even longer than she thought possible, but ultimately there was only so much she take.

"Can I cum? Oh please Nikki, let me cum!" Alexa eventually whimpered, becoming more desperate by the second, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, let me cum like a slut! Cum like the little butt slut I am! Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, I wanna cum like the little butt slut I am, oooooooooooh mmmmmmmmmm, ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk, with your big dick in my ass! Oh please, oh pleasssssssssseeeeeeee, ohhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmm, let me fucking cum! Let, let Bubbles cum! Make Bubbles the butt slut cum with a big dick in her bubble butt! Your big dick! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, please Nikki, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, make me fucking cum, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Nikki teased, causing Alexa to nod frantically. However, before the blonde could say anything else, the brunette quickly added, "Okay then, but you do it. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I want my Bubbles to make herself cum! Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, that's it Bubbles! Cum like the butt slut you are! Oh yes Bubbles, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh YES!"

As soon as she got permission Alexa started hammering herself up and down the dick. There was barely any build up before Alexa used every ounce of her strength to brutalize her back door, something she was rewarded for almost immediately with the kind of incredible climaxes that she'd only ever received when getting fucked up the ass. Specifically, when Nikki was doing it. Oh yes, it felt amazing with those other girls, and even a few guys she let him that when she was desperate, but nothing had ever truly satisfied her like Nikki Cross sodomizing her deep and hard. And, she definitely got her wish, as while she did most of the work at first inevitably Nikki took over when she ran out of steam, and even before that was contributing in a way which made Alexa truly lose the ability to think coherently.

Nikki cackled with delight as her precious Bubbles went berserk, frantically slamming her cute little booty up and down in a way which seem to be truly trying to ruin her ass hole. Something which Nikki became as lost in as before for a few long seconds, before reminding herself that she really wanted to make sure Alexa came as hard as possible. So she started thrusting up randomly into Alexa's ass, mostly in a series of them, and then suddenly stopping. The first series made Alexa cum for the first time that night, something Nikki was very proud of. She then let Bubbles the butt slut live up to her name as she hammered herself through climax after climax, before she could no longer hold back. Oh yes, then Nikki started relentlessly slamming upwards, both girls working together to make sure the sodomy was as hard as possible.

It wasn't exactly easy with everything else going on, but Nikki made sure to smack Alexa's ass during this process, making sure those cheeks jiggled as obscenely as possible and the cries, screams and whimpers of pure pleasure from her dear sweet Bubbles were truly deafening. She also grabbed onto those cute little pigtails and pulled them back roughly, at first with one hand so she could continue what was essentially a second spanking, and then with both, as she was concentrating on the anal pounding itself. That, and to reconfirm her ownership over her precious Bubbles, and that big bubble butt of hers. And not just through her actions, but inevitably through her words.

"CUM FOR ME BUBBLES! CUM LIKE THE BUTT SLUT YOU ARE!" Nikki screamed at the top of her lungs, "OOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING CUM! CUM YOU SLUT, OH FUCK! OHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, I LOVE THIS ASS! I LOVE THIS BIG FAT ASS, MMMMMMMMMM, AND IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! I OWN IT! I OWN YOU BUBBLES! YOU AND YOUR BIG BUBBLE BUTT ARE MINE! MINE TO FUCK, MMMMMMMMM OHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, AND TO SPANK, OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, DO WHATEVER I WANT TO IT! IT'S MINE, MMMMMMMM, ALL MINE! OHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Of course. Nikki wasn't able to remain coherent for very long, as the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of butt fucking Alexa Bliss, in a cute little cheerleader outfit no less, inevitably pushed her over the edge of her own climaxes. To her credit she pushed herself through them, so the sodomy could continue, but sadly it was the beginning of the end. Another sign of which came when Alexa ran out of steam, and slumped back against her. Naturally, then Nikki pushed Alexa back down onto the bed and pressed her front firmly against the blonde's back, so she could anally pound her precious Bubbles with everything she had left, resulting in multiple orgasms for them both for a few more precious minutes. But sadly there was only so much she had left.

Just before she stopped Nikki pulled back Alexa's head so she could bite down roughly onto her neck, marking her territory, at the same time she gave one more hard thrust, burying every inch of the big hard dick deep within the bowels of her precious Bubbles. Which of course resulted in one more wonderfully hard orgasm, but that was it, the two WWE girls collapsing together in a sweaty heap and then just lying there for a few long minutes, desperately trying to get their breath back. Then Nikki started kissing the mark she left on Alexa's neck, and then down to her shoulders while gently stroking her trembling body and cooing softly. Anything she could do to make her overwhelmed little butt bitch feel better.

"You okay?" Nikki asked softly.

"I'm amazing." Alexa moaned dreamily, before adding, "Mmmmmmm, but I'd be even better if I could get some of that yummy ass juice."

"No problem, babe." Nikki grinned, before reminding her girl, "But you know what you have to do first, right?"

"Uh-huh." Alexa hummed in agreement, already reaching back to grab her cheeks.

Alexa then slowly pulled them apart as Nikki straightened up and then pulled the dildo out just as slowly. Something that Alexa knew from experience could be a good way to regain some strength, or at least some adrenaline, by watching her cock stretching some anal slut's ass hole one last time. Now it was Alexa who was the anal slut, and she had to admit there was a certain thrill to showing off her slutty little butt hole like this, especially when the last of the strap-on slid out, leaving her back door a gaping crater. Of course, it would have been unbearable for anyone else to see this, but she didn't mind so much when it was just Nikki, as it put a wide, happy grin on that adorable face.

Something Nikki enjoyed for a few long seconds as she rested her own butt down on the floor, before gleefully telling her girl, "Good girl Bubbles, mmmmmmmm, now come get your reward."

Not needing to be told twice Alexa quickly let go of her cheeks, turned around and practically impaled herself mouth first on the ass flavoured cock. And of course, as soon as her lips wrapped around that cock she moaned with blissful happiness, no pun intended. Oh yes, the taste of her own ass was truly blissful. The best thing she'd ever tasted. Although cum came pretty close. Both varieties of course, because again, she wasn't gay. It was just she wasn't entirely straight either, as was proven by just how much it made her heart flutter to look up and see Nikki grinning down at her, proving she was doing a wonderful job at pleasing the woman who had just pounded her needy little ass hole.

The ass hole which was still so sore and aching, and stretched obscenely wide, a state it would probably remain in for the rest of the night. Especially if Nikki gave her multiple butt fuckings, which honestly Alexa was hoping was the case. Oh yes, she was going all in on indulging her submissive mood, and luckily for her when Nikki got going she could be in for as many as five different ass fuckings. Of course, she tried not to get lost in thinking about that when this one technically wasn't over. No, she still needed to clean her butt cream, something Alexa tried to savour at first, especially when it came to the deepest part of her bowels, as against all logic that just seemed to taste better.

It was not long before she was shoving the dildo down her throat, in a desperate attempt to get every drop of those anal juices, like the eager little ass to mouth slut her NXT tops trained her to be. Like those tops Nikki showered her with praise and encouragement, although Alexa didn't really pay attention. She assumed it involved her being called Bubbles like 20 times, and general encouragement to do exactly what she was doing, namely deep throating. Then all of a sudden Nikki started to play with her pigtails. It was such a small thing, but it weirdly gave Alexa a moment of clarity. She was being toyed with a way she would normally find insulting, a way that she even had found insulting in NXT, but now somehow she enjoyed it? Almost like she really was a pure bottom now. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?


End file.
